


In vino veritas?

by Nikityavka



Category: Arte (Manga)
Genre: Arte first time drunk, Carrying, Excessive Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Leo worries, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikityavka/pseuds/Nikityavka
Summary: Каждый день Арте – это борьба. И она всегда готова доказать, что может делать всё не хуже мужчин – работать, рисовать, играть в кальчо… и даже пить?
Relationships: Arte/Leo (Arte)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	In vino veritas?

**Author's Note:**

> События происходят между 6 и 7 эпизодами аниме (или 3 и 4 томами манги соответственно) 
> 
> Мне очень нравятся отношения главных героев, хотелось показать чуть больше их неуклюжего, но трогательного взаимодействия, потому и родилось сие.  
> Подозреваю, что в русскоязычном сообществе я единственная, кто увлечен фэндомом – так что сомневаюсь, что кто-то вообще станет это читать, но все равно искренне советую ознакомится с оригиналом, лучше с мангой, ибо она гораздо лучше аниме.  
> Увы, моих навыков недостаточно, чтобы сразу перевести это на английский, быть может, позже все-таки сделаю перевод, если найдутся желающие читать.

\- Неужели всё? Закончили? – проговорила Арте, благоговейно взирая на стены, арки и колонны, расписанные искусными фресками. 

Только что из зала вынесли последние разобранные леса, в воздухе еще витал землистый запах штукатурки и красок, а все художники и подмастерья снова собрались внизу, обозревая плоды своего многодневного кропотливого труда.

\- Хозяин палаццо выглядел довольным, полагаю, поправки вносить не придётся, так что да, - ответил Лео, последним придирчивым взглядом проверяя, не потрескалась ли где штукатурка, не отслоилась ли краски.  
\- Я могла бы смотреть на это часами. Такая красота! И это сделали мы. Мы! – все никак не могла угомониться Арте. 

Лео не впервые учавствовал в подобной масштабной работе, но искренний восторг Арте был настолько заразителен, что и он не удержался от легкой улыбки. 

\- Глава гильдии отметил твою усердную работу. Думаю, теперь никто не усомнится в том, что ты по праву занимаешь своё место в мастерской.  
Взгляд Арте мгновенно обратился на мастера, на щеках выступил едва заметный румянец.  
\- То есть… я справилась?  
\- Ты проделала хорошую работу, - Лео вспомнил, как все эти дни ученица валилась с ног, а однажды от усталости чуть не рухнула прямо на лесах, но даже не заикнулась о поблажке, и добавил мягче, - Ты молодец.  
И уже по привычке он протянул руку и потрепал Арте по взъерошенной золотистой макушке.  
\- Продолжай в том же духе.

Неизбалованная похвалой, да и такой незатейливой лаской со стороны наставника, Арте замерла, млея, и даже не сразу услышала, как кто-то окликнул её по имени. 

\- Арте, эй! – сквозь толпу к ним протолкнулся Анжело, - Ребята хотят сыграть последний разок в кальчо, пока все снова не разбрелись по мастерским, а то ведь неизвестно, когда снова вместе соберемся. Ты пойдешь?  
\- Я? А… - Арте видела, что за спиной Анжело нетерпеливо переминаются парни из других мастерских. Ей было лестно, что на сей раз они сами позвали её присоединиться к игре, но в то же время отпрашиваться у мастера после его теплых слов было как-то неловко. 

Лео заметил нерешительность ученицы и про себя ухмыльнулся – хоть Арте держалась не по годам самостоятельно и твердо, во многом она еще оставалась ребенком, нуждающимся в одобрении.  
\- Ступай. Здесь наша работа окончена, а в мастерской сегодня дел немного, этим вечером можешь передохнуть.  
\- Правда? Спасибо, мастер Лео! Я недолго, вернусь до темноты. 

Наблюдая, как Арте, смеясь, присоединяется к шумной ораве подмастерьев, Лео машинально задумался о том, что сам он в пору ученичества не мог так легко заводить дружбу. Он всегда держался особняком от сверстников. В отличие от них у него не было благородного имени, денег и поддержки семьи – и лишь один единственный шанс выбиться в люди. На это он тратил всё время и силы и никогда не считал, что прогадал, пренебрегая дружбой с людьми, которые за глаза все равно называли его нищим выскочкой. Но видя, как Арте, которую еще недавно считали наглой девчонкой, теперь признают, благодаря не только усердию, но и открытости и доброте, Лео вдруг подумал, что мог ошибаться.  
А потом вместе с досадой на самого себя появилось смутное беспокойство.  
Арте была слишком открыта, до смешного простодушна и доверчива. Ей стоит быть осторожнее, ведь однажды она может повстречать людей, которые захотят воспользоваться её открытостью против нее самой.

*

\- Ха! – Арте присела на бортик площадного фонтана перевести дух и заодно отряхнуть подол платья, не впервые подумав, что, возможно, ей стоит начать носить мужскую одежду. Другие подмастерья еще продолжали сражаться за мяч, поднимая облака пыли, и их силуэты словно растворялись в лучах закатного солнца. 

Арте потянулась к струе фонтана и охнула, когда кожу защипало. Её ладони, равно как локти и коленки были в свежих ссадинах – за эту игру ей довелось пару раз хорошенько шлепнуться и разок прокатиться кубарем, но зато её команда вела на два очка.  
Теперь можно с гордостью отправиться домой!

Домой… Арте не могла припомнить, с каких пор, но сейчас она даже в мыслях называла мастерскую Лео и свой домик на крыше «домом». Это случилось как-то само собой, ведь, не смотря на не слишком удобную кровать и иные мелкие неудобства, там она ощущала себя более не своём месте, чем в родительском поместье. Особенно после смерти отца.  
И теперь, всякий раз глядя с улицы на фасад маленькой мастерской, на душе у девушки становилось радостно и уютно.  
Она уже встала, собираясь попрощаться с ребятами, как вдруг...

\- Хах, от этой беготни у меня в горле пересохло! – воскликнул один из подмастерьев, рослый бритоголовый парень, с которым у Арте до недавнего времени были довольно натянутые отношения, - Эй, ребята, как насчет пропустить кружку-другую в честь окончания работ? 

Предложение было встречено единогласным одобрительным хором.  
Парень повернулся к Арте и шутливо бросил ей мяч.  
\- А ты с нами?  
\- Куда? – от неожиданности девушка выронила мяч, - В… в таверну?  
\- Ну да. Прямо сейчас все вместе и пойдем. Твой мастер ведь на весь вечер тебя отпустил?  
\- Да, но… - Арте замешкалась. Она сказала Лео, что немного поиграет и только. Наверняка в мастерской еще есть для нее работа, да и вообще…  
\- Ну же! – бритоголовый подмигнул, - Ты столько дней без роздыха вкалывала вместе со всеми – ты тоже заслужила немного развеяться. Или тебе интересно только инструменты своему мастеру подавать?  
\- Вот и нет! – запротестовала Арте, чувствуя, как уши предательски краснеют.  
\- Оставь её в покое! – вступился за подругу Анжело, - Женщины не посещают подобные места!  
\- Так женщины и художниками не становятся!  
\- Это другое. Это просто… не принято!

Хоть Арте понимала, что Анжело действует из лучших побуждений, да и, в общем-то, совершенно прав, но именно его слова заставили её вскинуть голову и улыбнуться.  
\- А в самом деле, почему бы не сходить разок!  
\- Вот это разговор! – бритоголовый заулыбался, и, хотя некоторые его товарищи неуверенно переглянулись, возразить никто уже не рискнул.  
\- Арте, ты уверена? – попытался шепотом урезонить девушку Анжело, когда она вместе со всеми шагали по темнеющим улицам, - Уже вечер и…  
\- Да! – прервала его Арте, хотя что-то внутри нее пыталось сказать обратное, - Что тут такого? Если не понравится, я просто уйду, верно?  
\- Ну… да.

Солнце уже скрылось за куполом Санта-Мария-дель-Фьоре, и улицы Флоренции тонули в лиловом мягком полумраке. Торговые ряды пустели, многие лавки закрывались, большинство прохожих торопились по домам. Арте и сама ощущала себя слегка выбитой из колеи. Обычно в это время она завершала работу и убиралась в мастерской, помогала мастеру готовить ужин… И теперь какая-то часть её стремилась к этому привычному распорядку, но вместе с тем ужасно не хотелось спасовать перед новыми товарищами. Да и любопытство разбирало… 

Но когда они добрались до излюбленной таверны подмастерьев – приземистого здания с просторным залом на первом этаже, в вечерний час уже полного посетителей – Арте замешкалась у дверей.

Разумеется, она и раньше видела таверны – в мастерских кварталах их было немало, ведь после тяжелого дня многие художники и ученики были не прочь слегка развлечься. Или не слегка.  
Так что в какой-то степени это тоже была часть мира, в который девушка так отчаянно рвалась, но почему-то зайти в таверну оказалось боязней, чем переступить порог мастерской. 

В голове снова зазвучал нравоучительный голос матери:  
«Ты должна с достоинством хранить честь своей семьи, Арте. Благородная женщина обязана следить за своим окружением, ей не место среди неотесанных мужланов с их низменными забавами! Если, конечно, ты не хочешь опозорить свое доброе имя».  
Ах, что бы сказала матушка, увидев, как её благородная дочь везет по улице груженую тележку, закатав юбку и выставив на всеобщее обозрение панталоны. Или как она, вся взмокнув, бегает по строительным лесам, а потом играет в мяч на пыльной площади с теми самими мужланами!

Арте давно и бесповоротно переступила через многие матушкины запреты. И не время останавливаться сейчас!  
\- Все в порядке, Арте? – обеспокоено спросил Анжело, заметив колебание девушки, - Может все-таки уйдем? Я тебя провожу…  
\- Не надо, просто я… еще никогда не была в таком месте.  
\- Не бойся, ты с нами, - бритоголовый дружелюбно подпихнул Арте в плечо, - Никто тебя в обиду не даст!

«С нами» - внутри у Арте потеплело. Все-таки, её мытарства были не зря, медленно, но верно она становится своей среди подмастерьев, не хуже прочих. Теперь главное не струсить и закрепить успех!  
Арте вдохнула спертый воздух таверны и шагнула навстречу свету, звону кружек и взрывам хохота.

И оказалось, всё вовсе не так страшно. Гам разговоров не смолк при появлении Арте, никто не провожал её взглядом и не указывал пальцами… по большому счету никто ее даже не заметил в толпе ребят, возможно, из-за того, что те сразу обратили всё внимание на себя, громогласно требуя выпить и побольше.  
Раньше, когда её отец был жив, в доме родителей Арте устраивали званые обеды, но все это даже близко не было похоже на происходящее сейчас. Люди просто пили и ели без всяких церемоний, а еще смеялись и кричали, перебивая друг друга, так что можно было оглохнуть. Свечи чадили, стены и потолочные балки покрывали жирные пятна копоти, из-за чего зал казался темнее, а кроме того в воздухе стоял непривычный густой кисловатый запах.

\- Арте, сюда, - Анжело тут же занял для девушки место за столом, словно боялся, что иначе её сметёт толпа.  
Арте села, не переставая озираться на выскобленные столы, посетителей и мальчишек разносчиков, бойко снующих с кружками и тарелками. Все здесь держались иначе, раскованной и грубее, и, хотя подчас это выглядело неприглядно, Арте невольно заворожила необычность мимики, жестов и поз. Она вдруг пожалела, что не прихватила бумагу и карандаш, чтобы сделать пару набросков.  
Интересно, пытался ли какой-то художник изобразить обычного человека вот таким, какой есть, и не на фоне пейзажа или роскошных дворцовых апартаментов, а в полутемном зале таверны?..  
\- Ну что, девчушка, выпьем? – потеснив Анжело, к ним на скамью шумно рухнул бритоголовый подмастерье. В каждой руке у него было по внушительной кружке, из которых на столешницу плеснула желтоватая пена. По другую сторону расположились уже повеселевшие парни из мастерской Анжело. 

Арте спохватилась, что пришла вовсе не работать, а отдыхать.  
\- Пробовала когда-нибудь ячменное вино? – бритоголовый подвинул к ней одну из кружек.  
\- Э-э, не доводилось, - вежливо ответила Арте, умолчав о том, что её мать всегда говорила, мол, это гадкий напиток простолюдинов, и негоже благородной девице даже смотреть на такое пойло.  
\- Ну вот, сегодня вечер открытий!

Арте сунула нос в кружку, и тут же узнала кисловатый запах, витающий во всем зале. Пена начала оседать, сам напиток оказался мутновато-бурого цвета, и привычное вино ничем не напоминал. Впрочем, Арте и виноградное вино пила разве что во время причастий и изредка по большим праздникам – её семья, хоть и дворянская, не могла позволить себе богатый винный погреб.  
\- Знаешь, Арте, тебе вовсе не нужно себя заставлять, - начал Анжело, но бритоголовый ткнул его локтем в бок.  
\- Да хватит её одергивать, девчонка и сама не промах!

Арте подняла взгляд и заметила, что многие из пришедших с ними ребят наблюдают за ней.  
Испытание еще не кончилось. Здесь и сейчас её снова проверяют на прочность. И так будет всегда, пока она будет идти по избранному пути.  
«Я сама построила себе жилище, видела вскрытие человека и участвовала в росписи огромного дворца - неужели я испугаюсь какого-то вина?!»  
Арте ухватила кружку. И зажмурилась, когда пена с непривычки чуть не пошла носом, а на глаза выступили слезы. Вкус был отнюдь не изысканный, немного горьковатый и все же… что-то в этом было.  
Говор вокруг притих, пока собравшиеся наблюдали, как кружка медленно, но верно поднималась с каждым глотком, пока Арте не грянула её, уже пустую, о столешницу, другой рукой украдкой вытирая оставшуюся на верхней губе пену.  
\- Уф…

Воздух дрогнул от громового одобряющего смеха.  
\- Я же говорил, что ей не слабо! – воскликнул бритоголовый и повернулся к кому-то из друзей, - Гони монету!  
\- Вы, что спорили на неё?! – возмутился Анжело и попытался встать, но Арте дернула его за рукав.  
\- Всё в порядке, - проговорила она, чувствуя, что в носу еще немного щиплет. Зато в груди обозначилась приятная теплая легкость, а звуки и краски вокруг сделались насыщенней и объёмней, - Спасибо! Я рада, что пришла.  
И словно в подтверждение собственных слов Арте радостно рассмеялась. Анжело перевел обеспокоенный взгляд с опустевшей кружки на порозовевшее лицо девушки.  
\- Ты бы все-таки поосторожнее…  
Глаза Арте обрели странный блеск, а взгляд стал хоть и слегка расфокусированным, но очень серьезным.  
\- Ты полагаешь, что раз я, это… ну, я – то не могу пить как вы?  
\- Нет, я вовсе не…  
\- Верно, ничем она не хуже! – бритоголовый тоже успел расправиться со своей порцией и подозвал мальчишку-разносчика, - Не спешите, вечер только начинается.

*

Лео не планировал сегодня же приступать к новому заказу – но у мастерской его уже поджидал посыльный от Убертино. Оказалось, старый торговец еще несколько дней назад решил заказать триптих в дар торговому партеру, и теперь из-за работы с гильдией времени на выполнение осталось не так много.  
«Что-то старик зачастил с заказами. Похоже, Арте и в самом деле нашла к нему подход...»

До сих пор Лео сомневался, что Убертино вообще способен на проявление симпатии, и любой его заказ воспринимал как вызов, но так или иначе отказываться от такого выгодного предложения было не с руки.  
«До ночи успею подготовить эскиз... заодно Арте поучится работать со сложной композицией»

В последнее время Лео стал ловить себя на том, что в процессе любой работы уже безотчетно уделяет время ученице. Не смотря на всю свою взбалмошность, Арте на удивление хорошо вписалась в жизнь мастерской. Кроме того, обучая и исправляя её ошибки, Лео стал еще вдумчивее и взыскательнее в собственной работе… и уж точно куда терпеливее.  
Быть может, он напрасно избегал брать учеников?.. С другой стороны, представить кого-то другого на месте Арте Лео не мог. И не хотел.  
Свечи прогорели почти наполовину, когда что-то заставило Лео прервать работу. 

В мастерской было тихо. Поразительно, как быстро тишина стала для него чем-то непривычным. Если хорошенько прислушаться, можно было услышать, как в соседних домах и мастерских дальше по улице хлопают ставни и запираются на ночь засовы.  
Лео бросил взгляд на темное окно. Игра уже давно должна была кончиться.  
Недавнее смутное чувство тревоги стало раздражающе явным. 

\- Наверняка опять во что-то ввязалась. С неё станется.

*

\- Ну и ну, - уважительно присвистнул бритоголовый, когда Арте отодвинула пустую кружку, - Со стороны-то посмотреть ты пигалица совсем, а силёнок хватает и работать, и веселиться.  
\- Да разве ты не видел, как её мастер гонял всю неделю? – хмыкнул его товарищ, сдувая пену с кружки, - Небось и в мастерской у него сущая каторга. После такого ничего не страшно.  
\- В учениках у Лео – я бы и недели не протянул, - бритоголовый передернулся, - Не представляю, Арте, как ты столько у него продержалась.  
\- И почему в другую мастерскую не перешла? – подхватил другой подмастерье, - Вот к нам, например? У нас тебя так шпынять уж точно не будут!  
\- В самом деле, айда к нам, девчушка. У нас тебе уж точно веселее будет!

Арте размашисто повернулась к бритоголовому, попутно смахнув кружку локтем.  
\- Не… ИК! – она покраснела, зажав ладошкой рот, - Извините!  
\- Я уже как-то предлагал Арте пойти к нам в мастерскую, - очнулся Анжело, оторвав голову от стола, - А она отказалась.  
\- И почему это?  
\- Мне не нужно вес…ик…лья! – Арте насупилась от усилия, выстраивая связную мысль, - Я ведь… я хочу стать художником, настоящим… не хочу, чтоб делали поблажки… чтоб выделяли из друг-ик!..  
\- Да уж, от Лео поблажек не дождешься. Только глянет – уже дрожь берёт. Сущий дьявол…  
\- Вовсе нет! – Арте порывисто вскочила, точнее сделала попытку, но покачнулась и села обратно, - Мастер Лео… хороший.  
\- Как художник-то, может, и хорош, но как человек… Я слышал, он велел за ночь двадцать досок для темперы подготовить, только чтоб избавиться от тебя.  
\- Он дал мне шанс себя прояв-ИК! И сдержал слово. А вы все-е, - Арте сердито вскинула палец, обведя сидящих за столом неровной дугой, - и слушать не хотели!  
\- Ну кто ж знал-то, - рассмеялся товарищ бритоголового и рухнул носом в кружку.  
\- Во-от, - торжествующе закончила Арте и тут же улыбнулась, еще больше покраснев, - А мастер Лео, он… он…  
Девушка запрокинула голову, словно надеясь отыскать на потолке нужное слово.  
\- Держи! - крикнул бритоголовый, схватив Арте за плечо, прежде чем та рухнула со скамейки навзничь. Проснувшийся Анжело подхватил подругу с другой стороны и помог ей восстановить вертикальное положение.  
\- А почему потолок кружится? – спросила его Арте и побледнела, - Ой-ей…  
\- Тебе надо на воздух! – выработанная ответственность брата пересилила хмель, Анжело вскочил и ухитрился приподнять девушку. Бритоголовый подхватил её с другой стороны, и вместе они сумели вытащить Арте из-за стола.  
Арте попыталась идти сама, но ноги на каждом шаге безвольно подгибались, а перед глазами неслась круговерть.  


*

Лео быстро шел по опустевшим улицам, поочередно злясь то на Арте, то на самого себя.  
Он её наставник, а не нянька и вовсе не обязан беспокоиться о том, чтобы она благополучно возвращалась домой! С другой стороны, мастера несут ответственность за учеников, и, если Арте нарвется на серьёзные неприятности, это может сказаться и на репутации мастерской…  
Он уже прошел привычным маршрутом от улицы мастерских до рыночной площади и свернул в менее благополучные кварталы. Лео убеждал себя, что Арте в здравом уме не отправилась бы сюда в одиночку, но взгляд его то и дело обращался к подворотням, одновременно надеясь и опасаясь разглядеть во мраке знакомую светловолосую фигурку.  
Прежде Арте ни разу не пропадала допоздна, что бы её ни задержало на сей раз, возможно, это случилось не по ее вине…  
«Стоило раньше поговорить с ней! Арте слишком пряма и не сдержана – вполне достаточно, чтобы нажить себе проблемы»  
Кроме того, привыкнув к независимому духу Арте, Лео и сам порой забывал, что она все-таки девушка, и она уязвимее, чем стремится выглядеть, а Флоренция не такой уж безопасный город. Особенно для одиноких женщин. Особенно после наступления темноты.  
Дар художников, равно как и проклятье – слишком яркое воображение.  
Лео так старался не представлять себе бледное испуганное лицо Арте и ее широко распахнутые небесно-голубые глаза – что не заметил, как ноги сами по какому-то наитию понесли его знакомой дорогой…  


*

\- Я… мне нужно домой, - пролепетала Арте, когда двое парней с грехом пополам довели её до выхода.  
Уличный воздух приятно охладил взмокший лоб, Арте попыталась смахнуть с глаз влажную челку и снова едва не упала – Анжело успел поддержать её, а потом кое-как прислонил к дверному косяку.  
\- Сама не дойдет. Мы должны её проводить.  
\- Мы? – бритоголовый поежился, - Вообще-то мы все тут пили добровольно. Её никто не заставлял…  
\- Но ты всю дорогу её подначивал! – Анжело встал на пороге, не давая товарищу вернуться в таверну.  
\- Откуда ж мне было знать, что её так развезёт! Подумаешь, пара кружек…  
\- Мы-то привычные, а она наверно впервые в жизни столько пила! – Анжело в отчаянье оглянулся на Арте, цепляющуюся за дверь, - Один я не управлюсь.  
\- Тащить её до самой мастерской?! – бритоголовый почесал затылок, ощущая, как хмель улетучивается, уступая место головной боли, - Хотелось бы знать, как ты собираешься объяснить всё это Лео!  
\- Вот и мне интересно.  
Парни так и подскочили, когда из темноты перед ними возникла высокая фигура, но, к чести Анжело, он остался рядом с Арте, не давая ей сползти по косяку на землю.  
\- Мастер Лео, - бритоголовый осмотрительно попятился, изо всех сил делая вид, будто он вообще случайно тут оказался.  
На улице было темно, но казалось, вокруг Лео тьма стала еще гуще, когда его взгляд обратился на покачивающуюся ученицу. Картина была настолько исчерпывающей, что объяснений не требовалось, но Анжело все же предпринял смелую попытку.  
\- Мы просто немного выпили, - паренек украдкой подтолкнул Арте локтем, надеясь, что та придёт в себя, - Мы не думали, что… Это вышло случайно, Арте не виновата!..  
Тогда Анжело впервые испытал на себе силу давящего молчания Лео и c того момента мысленно зарекся переступать ему дорогу.  
Лео навис над Арте, а затем отцепил её от двери. Пару секунд девушка стояла, шатаясь и взирая на него затуманенным взглядом.  
\- Ма-а-астер… - наконец едва слышно выдохнула Арте, и на лице её расплылась рассеянная улыбка. После чего девушка безмолвно завалилась вперед, ткнувшись головой в грудь Лео.  
Мастер наградил парней еще одним убийственным взглядом, после чего быстро перекинул безвольную руку Арте себе через плечо, сам обхватил её сзади под плечи и не проронив более ни слова, повел прочь.  
Анжело стоял неподвижно, пока не стихли шаги, и только потом сдавлено выдавил.  
\- Что ж, могло быть хуже.  
\- Да уж, - с явным облегчением кивнул бритоголовый, - Ох, все-таки не завидую я ей.  


*

Арте качалась в мутном полумраке. Кажется, она шла, по крайней мере под ногами у нее плыла дорога, но в голове стоял туман.  
Может, ей это снится? Ведь она столько дней недосыпала, работая над фресками…  
Нет! Она же была с Анжело и другими подмастерьями, пила ячменное вино, и всё было здорово, пока…  
Пока она не ухнула во вращающуюся темноту!  
Одним боком Арте ощущала тепло чужого тела - кто-то крепко держал её, не давая рухнуть на мостовую. И если у нее в голове еще не окончательно всё смешалось, этот кто-то был явно выше Анжело.

Лео?! Да нет, быть не может, откуда бы ему тут взяться!  
Хотя… мысль о том, что это мастер тащит её домой, в трезвом виде наверняка привела бы её в панический трепет, но сейчас почему-то наполнила сердце Арте безотчётной радостью.  
\- Я же говорила... говорила, что мастер хороший, - пробормотала Арте, думая о том, что рука Лео, теплая и сильная, не даёт ей упасть, и что от него приятно и привычно пахнет свежезамешанной краской и еще чем-то смолистым и горьковатым, вроде мирры.  
\- И вовсе не дьявол никако-о…ой!  
Нога вдруг подвернулась на скользком камне, и Арте почувствовала, что падает. Она попыталась удержать равновесие, но мостовая уже неслась навстречу.  
\- Эй! Под ноги смотри! – в последний момент ей подхватили поперек живота, от чего к горлу подкатила тошнота.  


*

\- И о чем ты думала, - процедил Лео, впрочем, не рассчитывая получить ответ. Арте качалась у него на руках, словно тряпичная кукла – и было очевидно, что больше девушка и шагу сделать не может.  
\- Вот угораздило , - вздохнул мастер, после чего поднял бессознательную ученицу на руки. С тем же успехом он мог бы сейчас перекинуть её, как мешок, через плечо, если бы не опасался, что в таком положении Арте не ровен час еще и вывернет наизнанку.  
«По крайней мере ведёт себя тихо, в кои-то веки»  
Стоило ему так подумать, как Арте замычала что-то и заворочалась, пока, наконец, не пристроила голову у Лео на плече. Её мягкие белокурые волосы растрепались и чуть щекотали шею, а исходящий от нее ячменный дух смешивался с еще не выветрившимся запахом штукатурки и каким-то другим тонким ароматом, быть может, глицинии, чьи душистые фиолетовые грозди в это время года украшали каждый флорентийский дворик.  
Мастерская была уже недалеко, да и Арте показалась Лео на удивление легкой. Она всегда была субтильной, из-за этого Лео предвидел, что у девушки будут трудности с тяжелой работой и с самого начала ученичества старался приучать её к нагрузкам. Все это время Арте держалась молодцом, но, похоже, изнурительные дни работ над фресками здорово её измотали. Немудрено, что она напилась…  
Не без тени вины Лео решил озаботиться, чтобы впредь ученица питалась получше. А когда они наконец добрались до мастерской, он не стал оставлять Арте тут же, на жестком дощатом полу, как подумывал сделать сперва, в качестве наказания.

Пусть уж лучше проспится в своей постели, завтра её и так ждёт нелегкий день.  
Однако подняться по лестнице в темноте было уже не так просто. Чтобы не оступиться Лео стал про себя отсчитывать ступеньки и на всякий случай перехватил Арте поудобнее. От этого девушка снова завозилась и, кажется, ненадолго вынырнула из хмельного забытья.  
\- Мм-ахх?... М-мастер Лео?  
Хотя в темноте сложно было сказать наверняка, Лео показалось, что лицо Арте вдруг пошло красными пятнами. Должно быть, всему виной вино…  
\- Ну хоть не до беспамятства напилась, - Лео усмехнулся, и, отвлекшись на секунду, едва не пропустил ступеньку. Арте испуганно вскрикнула и обхватила рукой его за шею.  
\- Это сон, - пролепетала она невнятно, - не может же… на самом деле…  
Лео решил не разубеждать ученицу, приняв во внимание то, какой головной болью такой «сон» аукнется девушке не далее, как этим утром.  
Кажется, он и сам впервые напился примерно в том же возрасте, что и Арте, но даже тогда не позволил себе дойти до полной утраты власти над телом, прекрасно осознавая, что его-то домой никто не потащит.  
Выход на крышу оказался открытым, и, хотя обычно Лео отчитывал Арте, если она забывала закрыть люк, в этот раз он был рад, что хоть с этим не пришлось возиться.  
\- Пришли, - сообщил он Арте, коленом толкнув дверь в домик, - Можешь отцепиться.  
Но теплая ладошка Арте почему-то продолжала держаться за шею Лео. Глаза девушки были закрыты, но когда Лео наконец опустил Арте на кровать, она вдруг ухватила его за воротник куртки.  
\- Раз это сон… во сне можно скза-ать… - несвязно протянула Арте, - Я давно-о хотела сказать…  
\- Если хотела, говори быстрее! – раздраженно проворчал Лео, в который раз за вечер задаваясь вопросом, чем он заслужил такое веселье.  
\- Я хтела-а сказать, я… - голос Арте упал до едва различимого шепота, и Лео непроизвольно наклонился ниже, пытаясь разобрать её бормотание.  
Арте подалась вперед, словно хотела сказать ему что-то на ухо, но в итоге лишь едва мазнула мягкими теплыми губами по скуле Лео, а затем без единого слова повалилась обратно на кровать и мгновенно засопела.  
Лео несколько секунд взирал на Арте сверху-вниз, машинально потирая щеку, словно на коже еще осталось тепло её дыхания, а затем повернулся и вышел, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.  


*

Тьма постепенно серела, утренним светом намечая контуры знакомых предметов.  
Но головная боль проснулась раньше самой Арте, безжалостно вытряхнула её из объятий дремы и обрушила на несчастную девушку всю палитру звуков, запахов и прочих неприятных ощущений. Со стоном Арте села на кровати и тут же пожалела об этом, схватившись за готовую расколоться на части голову.  
Непомерных трудов стоило добраться до кувшина на столе. Сделав несколько жадных глотков, Арте прошлась по комнате, восстанавливая рефлексы. И застонала снова, поскольку в приснившееся сознание хлынули воспоминания о прошлой ночи. Словно кусочки мозаики, они мельтешили перед глазами, мало-помалу складываясь в неточную, но от этого не менее удручающую картину.  
Сделав по инерции еще круг, Арте опустила взгляд на своё помятое платье, а затем заново огляделась с нарастающим смятением. Вне всяких сомнений, она была в своем домике, но вот как она сюда попала – оставалось скрытым в тумане вчерашних ячменных паров. Последнее, что Арте помнила более-менее отчетливо, это как Анжело и второй подмастерье выводили её из таверны на улицу.  
А дальше её будто унесло течением темной реки, в котором она качалась, лишь изредка поднимаясь на поверхность, и воспоминания об этих моментах были слишком смутными. Но вот что странно, где-то внутри у Арте осталось даже не воспоминание, а скорее общее ощущение… чего-то волнующе приятного.  
Это пугало еще больше!  
А под конец, завершающим ударом по темечку пришло осознание: если уж она каким-то чудом добралась вчера до мастерской, очевидно, Лео видел её в том непотребном состоянии!  
Из всех людей он был последним, перед кем она желала предстать в таком кошмарном виде!..  
И это сразу после того, как он похвалил её за работу с фресками!  
Страшно представить, что же мастер теперь о ней думает!  
А еще страшнее, что ей вскоре предстоит это узнать.  
Арте переоделась и умылась вдвое медленнее обычного, но оттягивать неизбежное дальше было нельзя – судя по свету за окном, она еще и порядочно проспала.  
Каждый шаг вниз по крутой лесенке казался труднее предыдущего, у Арте немилосердно сосало под ложечкой от тошноты, равно как и от страха, и в душе она малодушно уповала на то, что мастер Лео мог отлучиться из мастерской…  
Но шум, доносящейся с кухни, развеял робкие надежды.  
Лео стоял к ней спиной, занятый замешиванием теста для хлеба на следующие несколько дней.  
Арте попыталась тихонько прошмыгнуть вниз в мастерскую, но не тут-то было.  
\- Доброе утро, Арте.  
Обычно Арте здоровалась первой, врываясь в комнату с топотом и шумом, но на этот раз мастер её опередил. И, возможно, девушке только почудилось, но в голосе Лео проскользнула язвительная нотка.  
\- Д-доброе утро, мастер…  
\- Ты проспала. У нас новый срочный заказ от Убертино. Придется работать несколько дней без перерыва, чтобы уложиться в срок.  
\- Хорошо, - промямлила Арте, совершенно сбитая с толку.  
И это всё?! То есть… неужели, каким-то чудом… обошлось?...  
Но тут Лео обернулся, стряхивая муку с ладоней, и Арте невольно уставилась на его руки, потому что в пелене, застилавшей вчерашний вечер, проступило воспоминание. О том, как вроде бы эти самые руки придерживала её по пути через темные улицы, а затем и вовсе несли…  
Лео нес её на руках?!  
Кровь бросилась к щекам, Арте торопливо вскинула глаза, встретилась взглядом с мастером, и поняла, что ничего-то не обошлось.  
\- Не будь у нас так много работы, я бы потратил на этот разговор больше времени, - Лео сложил руки на груди, а его серые как ненастье глаза пригвоздили девушку к месту, - Поэтому рассчитываю на твою понятливость и здравый смысл. И скажу всего один раз: если хочешь продолжать тут работать, не вздумай повторять вчерашний опыт.  
\- Поняла, - Арте едва нашла в себе силы кивнуть, и лишь после этого Лео отвел взгляд.  
\- Голова болит?  
\- Немного.  
\- Держи, - Лео протянул ей зеленую грушу, - Съешь, полегчает.  
Никто из знакомых Арте не умел хмуриться столько же многозначительно и грозно.  
Таким Лео знали все. Но ведь ей доводилось видеть его другим, даже удавалось застать искреннюю улыбку и заметить, как теплели сумрачные глаза, на миг являя скрытую доброту.  
Так что Арте вдохнула поглубже, собираясь с духом. Лучше спросить сразу, чем терзаться догадками.  
\- Эм, мастер… А что именно было вчера?  
Лео вскинул бровь.  
\- Тебе в красках описать?  
\- Нет, я не… Я имела ввиду, не делала ли я чего-то… - Арте запнулась, подыскивая слово, которое в полной мере охватывало весь кошмар, что она успела вообразить, - глупого, о чем мне стоит жалеть?  
Лео прищурился.  
\- О, глупостей было предостаточно. Но ничего непоправимого.  
Мастер не без интереса наблюдал, как на лице Арте сменилась целая гамма чувств от растерянности и сомнения до облегчения и даже как будто сожаления.  
\- Ладно. У нас полно работы. Для начала ступай, принеси свежей воды. Заодно голову проветришь.  
\- Хорошо!  
Арте была уже на лестнице, когда Лео окликнул её.  
\- Арте… Ты в самом деле ничего не помнишь?  
\- Ну, - Арте замешкалась, задумчиво жуя грушу, а потом едва заметно улыбнулась, - Почти ничего.  
Почти.


End file.
